The Power of Human Sacrifice
by XswimmerX1504
Summary: A one-shot. An English assessment that I thought some can enjoy...


There are Japanese words and terms in here: Jinchūriki – someone who contains a demon inside them; the translation is 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. Hokage – Fire Shadow, is the leader of the assassins. Otou – Father. Sama is a respectful/formal suffix. Senbon – thin metal sticks mainly used for medical purposes. Ne – sort of like 'right, Hokage-Sama'. Kunai – knife thought to be used by Shinobi (ninja). The last name goes first – Namikaze Minato; Minato is his first name.

The Power of Human Sacrifice

 **(Jinchūriki)**

The assassin looked down at his target, eyes shining with curiosity. Why would his leader, the Fire Shadow (Hokage), order him to assassinate a four-year-old? _No matter_ , he thought, _I'll do whatever Hokage-Sama requires of me_. The assassin moved his hand towards his pouch but lurched in shock when a blond haired man walked into the forest clearing. He walked with a sense of power, cold diamond hard blue eyes piercing into the almost identical child. They both had bright blond hair, they both had the same steel blue eyes, the same face structure – _how did I not recognise whom he resembles?_

"Otou-sama…" the child spoke hesitantly. "What do you need me for?"

The father grinned wickedly, a sadistic look on his face as he subtly glanced at the astonished assassin and left. The child, Naruto, the Human Sacrifice, frowned in confusion. Fury marred the assassin's face – _I understand now, Hokage-sama… you truly are one cruel son of a *****_. Pity flooded into his lone eye as he gazed down at Naruto. He sighed and pulled down his face mask; Naruto was a Jinchūriki, he was saving the world by keeping the demon contained, he shouldn't be killed! Knowing he had no choice, _Hokage-Sama would check, he would make sure this mission was fulfilled_ , the assassin reached into his pouch pulling out a poisoned Senbon. He would make it quick – the Jinchūriki was not at fault; just an innocent child regarded as the prisoner and not the prison he was, so why should he suffer?

Ebony black hardened to obsidian, his choice made, as the assassin pulled his hand back and threw the thin metal sticks. Hearing the Senbon hit, he turned ready to report the mission a success when he heard a noise.

" **Cr-r-iiiiikkkkkk…"**

Terror rammed into him as a sound every human dreaded to hear echoed in the clearing. Quickly, he turned away from the village and ran towards the border, Hokage-sama be damned, he was **not** facing a merged Jinchūriki!

" **Kukukuku… Assassin-san… Stay… play with me!"**

Sweat dripped down said assassin's brow as he raced through the trees, feet furiously pushing off tree branches. He knew exactly what would happen to him if he was caught – _a very_ _ **excruciating**_ _, very_ _ **messy**_ _, very_ _ **horrifying**_ _death_. The assassin cursed. He knew he should've listened to what little morals he had left – he never should've agreed to a child assassination mission and he should've turned back when he learnt it was Naruto, whose father was Min-

A branch cracked under his weight, tearing the poor man from his thoughts as he plummeted towards the ground. He cursed again, of course this happened! He had the worst luck in the nation! The assassin grimaced in pain when something large hit his ribs, forcing him towards a thick branch.

To his _pleasant_ surprise, the sadistic, cruel leader that had caused this whole mess, Namikaze Minato, had tackled him. The Fire Shadow definitely wanted to make sure he had completed his mission – _can't let the demon brat live any longer than it already had, ne Hokage-Sama?_ Minato had changed from the loving man he once was, the assassin admitted; Minato used to be kind – he used to never accept child assassination missions, let alone order them! He used to care about people – he used to have remorse! _So this is what happens when you become Hokage… you become a monster with no remorse, no regret,_ _ **nothing!**_ Resolve filled him, as he took out a kunai and struck the knife at his teacher, at his leader, at his target's **father**. They swiftly moved through the trees, the only sound the clanging of their kunai. The assassin gritted his teeth in frustration, he wouldn't lose! He couldn't – Naruto deserved to be looked at as a human, not a demon! He picked up speed, moving faster and faster as his goal filled him with strength. _Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Kick._ _ **STAB!**_ The assassin grinned in satisfaction as he stabbed Minato's heart only to curse as he remembered; Naruto was nearby.

"O-Otou-sama?" a small voice asked – fear smeared throughout it. A cry filled with pain and anguish tore through the air as the child saw his father's corpse lying on the leaf-covered ground, his blood staining the earth crimson.

Resigned, the assassin didn't fight as Naruto transformed, he didn't fight as he was torn apart; didn't flinch at the pain as claws tore through his skin, didn't cringe at the stench of his metallic smelling blood, didn't panic as red and darkness filled his vision. He knew he would die, after all; _The Power of Human Sacrifice, the power of a Jinchūriki, is something none can defeat, let alone survive…_ a brief smile crossed his young face _; it's a fitting end for Hatake Kakashi, the world's most ruthless assassin…_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


End file.
